A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device in which materials included therein emit light. In an LED, energy generated according to electron-hole recombination is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly used as a light source in lighting devices and display devices, and as such, the development thereof has tended to be accelerated.
Recently, in order to increase luminance efficiency by enhancing crystallinity and increasing a light emitting area, semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures and manufacturing techniques thereof have been developed. Semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures generate a relatively small amount of heat, and since an increased surface area of nanostructures is used, a light emitting area is increased to enhance luminous efficiency may be enhanced.
In case of a nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device, a light emitting structure is formed as a fine structure on the nano-scale, layers are formed to be very thin and delamination, or the like, may occur in an interface between a layer and a mask as an insulating layer. Thus, a leakage current may be generated when the device is driven.